Felix Chilling vs Akihiro Dragoscale
' Crypt (10).jpg|Necromercer 395033AC-B006-4A27-AF10-A580AFDD8C00.png|Komodo25 ' 'Intro' Necro: Monster Hybrids are a very interesting and unique species, so much in fact, that some decide to create their own hybrids.. Mercer: Like these two! Necro: Felix Chilling, the Wendigo Tether, and main hero of Monstrous. Mercer: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince and Dragon King's son. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Doors of Death Battle slam shut, and then open again for Felix's bio) 'Felix Freezes DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue: Blizzard-DBS:Broly) ' Felix_Chilling.png|Awsomethan48 Version (Volume 1-1.5) Download20200104094325.png|Necromercer Version (Volume 2-6) ' Necro: Born in 1998, Felix Chilling had a normal upbringing and early life, the only real bump being that his grandfather died when he was twelve. Mercer: And his grandfather left him with three words of wisdom. The First, that Monsters were real. And not all of them were human. The Second, evil will always exist. And finally, being normal is the safest way to live. Necro: Felix took these things to heart, but never really understood any of them. At least, until he turned twenty two and went to a cabin with his roommates, Paul and Jared. Mercer: This is sounding like Evil Dead. Necro: Quiet you. Mercer: Anyway, the power was out, and Paul and Jared went to fix the back up generator, and Paul was possessed by the spirit of the Wendigo, killing and eating Jared. Necro: Felix went back to check it out, found Jared and ended up fighting with the possessed Paul, killing him with Jared's wrench, which just so happened to be made of silver, one of the two weaknesses of the Wendigo. Mercer: Felix ended up absorbing Paul's heart, thanks to trying to crush it. Necro: This transformed Felix into a Tether, which means that Felix is now fused with the Wendigo's spirit, ending up with a sweet head voice, (Which just so happened to be Paul) Felix got some awesome supernatural powers! Mercer: Like his ability to manipulate ice! He can make just about any constructs with his ice, as long as they are non living. Necro: And he can even manipulate air and create storms and tornados, hell he even uses this power to fly! Mercer: And when he needs some extra OMPH with his attacks, he can fuse his wind and ice powers to create a blizzard, which can freeze most anything to shreds in just a few seconds. Necro: Felix can read minds, and due to being a monster-human hybrid, Felix can manipulate and attack his target's souls directly. Mercer: And if things go south, Felix can even mess with time, like rewinding, slowing or even stopping time entirely! Of course, he can only do so for a minute or so, but it's still quite effective for getting out of sticky situations. Necro: Felix carries a few weapons on him, just in case he ends up in a fight, which happens a lot. The first of which are Felix's great knives, a pair of large knives, which he can use with deadly skill, after some minor training from James, a military trained knife fighter. The great Knives are unbreakable, and Felix can use them to channel his ice and wind powers, for elemental charged attacks. Mercer: Felix also named a few of his attacks, like the frost burst, in which Felix freezes his target with an ice blast. Necro: Glacier Wall is a massive defensive move which blocks most attacks. Mercer: The freeze ray does exactly what it's name would suggest, and it freezes Felix's target's solid. Necro: And finally, Mach Tornado is a bunch of mini tornadoes which Felix shoots at his foe in an effort to overwhelm them from a distance. Mercer: Felix also wears a pendant, which nullifies his weakness to silver. And if Felix meets an exceptionally powerful monster, he tends to use his runes against it. As of yet, Felix has four runes. The first rune is one he uses for defense, as it creates a force field around him. Necro: The next one is his electricity rune, one which he uses to make himself faster, and to manipulate electricity, which he tends to mix with his wind powers to create lighting storms. Mercer: Up next is the heal rune, and item that can heal any damage Felix takes instantly. Popup: Felix possess an incredibly good healing factor, but it can be overtaxed, hence his heal rune. Necro: And finally, we have the seal rune, an item which can seal almost any being in a block of ice. Normally one could easily break out of this, but Felix's seal specifically works on super natural beings, preventing powerful monsters like the Moth Man from breaking out of it. Granted, it has never held tethers for a long time, as they are not fully monster. Mercer: But Felix has quite a few physical powers and abilities, like his abilities to stretch his limbs, move in unnatural ways, like folding himself in half. Necro: Felix also has an insane healing factor, easily being able to heal from being cut in half, impaled and decapitated, and even partial disintegration! Granted, it's not the fastest healing factor in series, as it takes a few minutes for Felix to regrow his head, so he tends to just reattach his limbs. Mercer: Well, we've put it off enough, so let's get to Felix's stats. Necro: Well, lets cover strength first. Felix is easily strong enough to smash stone and steel with just a single strike, as well as being able to fight on par with guys who can collapse caves, obliterate cities, and even destroy several continents! Mercer: The minimum amount of TNT needed to destroy five continents (Which was the amount that was destroyed) is about 97.873737384728998 pentatons of TNT! And that's without his transformation! Necro: We'll get to that in a second. Let's talk speed real quick (Pun intended). Felix can easily out pace beams of light, easily being able to move several times the speed of light. Mercer: But when the going gets rough, Felix has a transformation. Necro: And that form is called the Hunger. Felix tends to enter this form when he wants to wrap things up quickly. Mercer: Hunger allows Felix to fly without using wind, and it also makes him way stronger, faster and tougher than before. Necro: Felix's Hunger form has allowed Felix to do and survive things he never could in base form, like destroying the moon and fighting with the Moth Man's avatar. Mercer: Felix can still use runes in thins form, granted he tends to enter a sort of "berserker" state, as he loses the ability to think normally. Necro: Yeah, that brings us to Felix's weaknesses. Felix is incredibly powerful, but he when he overuses his powers, they misfire and make him unable to use them for an extended period of time. And, Felix is rather cowardly, preferring not to fight other people, and running away from people with abilities he's not familiar with. Mercer: Also, Felix tries not to fight other tethers, and Felix's win loss record is...less than stellar, to say the least. Necro: Well, for all it's worth, Felix's taken down monsters, Tethers and God avatars, proving himself to be one of the toughest heroes around. Arizona: You call yourself a tether? How pathetic! I'll crush in a second. Felix: Oh yeah?! I'll last two! Sean: If you were trying to sound like a badass, you'd best let him kill you, so you can at least maintain some self-respect. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Akihiro's bio.) 'Akihiro Burns DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Akihiro Dragoscale was born as the youngest and only son of the Dragon King. Mercer: How come he gets a cool dad? All I got was a German drunk! Necro: Life's not fair Mercer. Anyway, he had an evil demon, Mephistospheles after him, so his family sent him out of the Dragon Kingdom with out much of a debate. Mercer: Superman ripoff, much? Necro: No. Not by any means. Mercer: Yeah, right. Well, he had a normal upbringing, living with his foster father and sister for about fifteen years. Necro: Then, When he was in high school, he ended up in some rather odd situations, all of which led up to him meeting up with his older sister, the princess of the Dragon Kingdom. She took him back to the Dragon Kingdom, and one exposition filled scene later, the good stuff starts! Mercer: Akihiro got the Dragon Sword from his father, and ended up fulfilling a secret prophecy that his life had been revolving around! After a good bit of training, that is. Necro: After multiple journeys, Akihiro made a bunch of friends, a good deal of them from different kingdoms. Mercer: After a LOT of training, Akihiro went and challenged the Demon King, and after a long and rather epic fight, Akihiro emerged victorious. Necro: But to do this, he would need a lot of powers and abilities. Mercer: Akihiro is a powerful fighter and master swordsman, easily being able to beat superhuman fighters with little to no effort! Necro: Akihiro wields a lot more than just the Dragon Sword. He's got blades like the Dragonsaur sword, but granted it only works if there's a willing member of the Dinosaur kingdom nearby. Mercer: If there just so happens to be willing Crocodile kingdom member, that sword can fuse with the Crocodile sword, and become the Pegasus sword The Pegasus sword allows Akihiro to use ice to attack his foes. So he's got Ice and fire now? Necro: It would seem. Mercer: Cool. (Pun intended) Necro: Ugh, that was bad. Well, anyway, let's go back to the Dragon Sword for a second. The Dragon Sword allows Akihiro to use attacks like The Flame Wave, in which the sword functions like a flame thrower. Mercer: Flare Spin is a fiery tornado, and If things get to close, Akihiro can use the Energy Twirl, a powerful energy tornado attack. Necro: Meteor Smash is an attack in which Akihiro summons a fucking meteor and smashes you with it. Kinda obvious, if ya ask me. Mercer: The Dragon Beam is one of his stronger attacks, and it's a powerful laser beam. Necro: And the Super Dragon Beam is a buffed up version of the Dragon Beam. Personally, I think it got stronger because of the word Super. I mean come on, SUPER Sayian, SUPERman, SUPERhuman? Ya see where I'm going with this? Mercer: Why do you have to be this way? Necro: My genius is wasted on you. Anyway, The Pegasus sword is easily Akihiro's strongest sword, as it is the power of all three legendary swords combined. Mercer: Well, Akihiro can easily destroy cities with his Dragon Sword, and survive the resulting explosion, as well as a rather long fall, fifty feet to be exact. Hell, he can even keep up with a Luck God named Aquilary. Necro: And in the final fight with Mephistopheles, Akihiro unlocked one final power. And that power was super form. Mercer: That form is called Dragoscale. Dragoscale transforms Akihiro into a massive pink and red dragon, which was easily able to beat Mephistopheles. This form allows Akihiro to fly and manipulate fire, as well as having typical dragon perks, like armor scales and enhanced senses hell, this thing gives him enough power to obliterate entire countries!. Popup: Dragoscale is incredibly powerful, but Akihiro seems to lose some measure or intelligence in this form. Necro: Akihiro's one fast guy, even out of his dragon form, being able to move, fight and react at the speed of light with very little difficulty! Mercer: Akihiro's achieved some pretty crazy stuff, like killing a house sized giant, that Luck God and of course Mephistopheles, but all of that pales in comparison to the time that Akihiro faced off against the God of his universe, Diment. Granted, Diment was only using about half of his powers, but that is still an amazing feat. Necro: But even with all of this, Akihiro's not perfect. He tends to not take things seriously until his friends or loved ones are threatened, in which case he takes things seriously. And while in the Dragoscale form, he seems to lose his regular amount of intelligence, and any damage he takes in this form will still be present when he reverts to base. Mercer: Akihiro's beaten some amazing foes, and held his own against literal Gods, so it's quite obvious that he's one hero who will always step up to the plate and fight until the very end. Akihiro Dragoscale: That's it. All that fun you were having before is going to stop, now. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the intermission) 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possible outcomes. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Insert Blue Apron Ad Here.) 'Original Adversaries-Prelude' The Dragon Kingdom was magical place, which had been through some pretty terrible shit. World Wars and Demon Kings were just another page in this kingdom's history. But something new had struck the kingdom, something they had never seen the likes of before. It was being of pure, unadulterated evil and calamity. And that being, no, not being, Deity was the Moth Man. And this is why, Felix Chilling and the rest of the Graveyard Shift traveled to the Dragon Kingdom. ---- "Felix, do you have any clue when we can stop to rest?" Sean asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Come one, we've only been walking for a couple hours. The others are fine. You and I both know you aren't tired." Felix retorted, ignoring Sean's growl of frustration. "Seriously, It hasn't even been that long! For someone who keeps insisting that your better than all of us, you sure are lazy." Lexi said, also ignoring Sean's roar of anger. Suddenly, Felix held up his hand, stopping the group, for at that exact moment, Felix's backpack began to twitch and shake, strange growling noises emitting from it. "Guy's, it looks like the Necronomicon has something new to tell us!" Felix exclaimed, as he took off his backpack and fumbled with the zipper, dropping the bag, causing the Necronomicon to shriek once it hit the ground. "Sorry!" Felix said, quickly grabbing the bag and lifting it off the ground, this time handing the bag to Lexi, who opened it with ease, sighing in disgust as she handed the bag back to Felix, who apologized again, and pulled the book out of the bag. he placed the bag on the ground and opened the Necronomicon and stared at the page as text suddenly sprang into existence, it's translation appearing a second or so later. "So, what's it say?" Lexi asked, moving closer to peak over her interest's shoulder. "Well, it says that he's here. It also says that there's a large amount of tether's here. Three, to be exact." Felix answered, quickly shutting the book and turning around, bumping right into Lexi, all three falling to the ground with a scream. "Dammit Felix! Watch were you're going!" Lexi growled, rubbing her head. "Sorry." Felix apologized, both to the Necronomicon and to Lexi, as the books facial expression had changed from it's usual grimace to a frown. "So, it would seem that we have some tether's to find, no?" James asked, reaching into his own travel pack and pulling out a chewy bone, then nibbling on the edge of it. "Were you not listening at all? Listen here, puppy, the Moth Man could be here, and you're eating a fucking dog treat! C'mon, let's get to work!" Sean shouted, his right eye flaring bright crimson. "Oh, come on, there's no need for name calling. Want one?" James asked, tipping his travel bag, which was now revealed to be almost entirely full of chewy bones to Sean. "Shucks are way different then werewolves and you know that! I can't eat that shit! I'm still kinda human, you disgusting mutt!" Sean shouted, his fully turning deep crimson now. "Would you two cut it out? The others have already left." Violet called back to James and Sean, who both rushed after the party, which had indeed already left. ---- Meanwhile, The Dragon Kingdom was under attack. A large hoard of Zombies had suddenly appeared within the castle walls, numbering about fifty or so. They advanced through the castle, attacking anything and everything in sight. The resulting commotion woke up a certain prince, who had been taking an afternoon nap. "Jeez, can what is it?" Akihiro asked as he got off the couch and made his way out of his room, opening the door and stepping, then seeing the horde of undead attacking his castle's hallways. "What the hell are you guys?!" Akihiro shouted quickly summoning Ryu Ken (Street Fighter reference, possibly?), or the Dragon Sword and slashed at the first zombie to attack him, ripping through it effortlessly. A few more zombies rushed the dragon prince. Akihiro smirked. "Come on, let's see what ya got!" Akihiro exclaimed, raising his blade from it's downed position, and attacking the first zombie, chopping it's head off with a single strike, weaving past it's falling corpse, and impaling the next one through the chest, ripping the blade upwards, ripping the zombie's head off, as well as most of it's torso. More zombies attacked Akihiro, slashed and kicked the zombies, but he was eventually overwhelmed, being forced to the ground. "Energy Twirl!" Akihiro screamed, a large tornado of energy swirling around him, vaporizing all of the zombies around him. As the tornado dissipated, Akihiro saw that there were only a few zombies left over from his attack. Dragoscale grinned and sprinted at the undead creatures, quickly cutting down another zombie, then kicking the next one through one of the hallway walls. Akihiro smirked again, seeing that there was only one zombie left. The dumb creature moved forward with rather surprising speed, catching Akihiro off guard, swinging it's long, boney arm at the dragon prince, who blocked with his sword, the monster's arm meeting the metal with a sickening squelch. The zombie attacked once more, and Akihiro avoided it's next attack. "The hell's with this thing?!" Akihiro thought, landing a quick slash across it's chest, ripping a deep gash across it. However, the gash healed in an instant, and the zombie's right eye began to glow bright green, light spilling out of the empty socket. And even stranger, the zombie opened it's mouth, and began to speak. "Akihiro Dragoscale. You are one of three standing in my way." The zombie said, ceasing its attacks. "The hell's that mean? Who are, and what do you want?" Akihiro retorted, also stopping his attacks. "Well, The meat sack is just a regular zombie, But I am the green light in the eye socket. I am the Moth Man, Calamity incarnate. And I can answer your other two questions with one answer. I want you. Dead. And I want the other two prince's dead as well. You see, I have been itching for another world to play with for a few millennia, and Earth's a little...to resistant for now." The voice said, stopping to chuckle for a few seconds. "I'm rather hard to kill, and so are the other princes. You will never take over this world, not while I'm here." Akihiro responded, his smirk fading into a frown. "Is that so? My best team is already here. I can send them anywhere, at anytime. In fact, I've already sent them to the other kingdoms. They should be killing your friends as we speak." The Moth Man said, then leaving the zombie's body, the light disappearing from it's eye. The monster struck at Akihiro, who slashed it clean in half, killing it again instantly. "Looks like I have some assassins to stop." Akihiro said, leaving the scene of the carnage. ---- "The hell's with the sky?" Andrew Croctail, the prince of the Crocodile Kingdom asked, as had begun to change colors, from blue to black, then black to blue. Andrew got no answer, as he was the only one in his castle at the time. Suddenly, a loud BANG sounded, and Andrew looked down, seeing a group of six people, three men and three women walking towards the castle. Andrew grabbed the crocodile sword, and rushed out of his room, running to meet them. Andrew burst through the doors, his sword drawn. "Who the hell are you?" the crocodile prince shouted, an edge of suspicion in his voice. The group stopped in their tracks and whispered to one another, then a boy in a black hoodie answered. "We're just some travelers. Um, could you tell us where we are? We're looking for the Crocodile Kingdom." "You're here. What do you want?" Andrew asked, pointing the blade of the crocodile sword at the team. "Well, our book says we are looking for a tether, who would happen to be the prince. Ya seen him around?" "That's me. The hell do you want?" Andrew responded, keeping the sword pointed at Felix and company. "Well, our book just said to find you. We...don't really know what we are supposed to do with once we find you." The boy responded, shrugging in apology. "So let me get this straight. I'm supposed to just, hang out some foreigners, who I have never seen before, that just climbed out of a portal, and are quoting some random book? Am I about right?" Andrew asked, his words dripping with suspicion and sarcasm. "Yeah, That's about it. Umm, I'm assuming you want our names? I'm Felix." He said, then turning to the girl next to him. "This is Lexi." She smiled in greeting. "He's James." Felix said, motioning to his raven haired friend. James nodded and smiled at Andrew. "She's Violet." Felix continued, motioning to a purple haired girl, who waved at Andrew, who's frown stayed motionless. "This is Vicky." The red haired girl nodded in acknowledgement at Andrew, who nodded back. "You missed one." Andrew commented, as Felix did not introduce the other man. "Oh right. That is Sean." "Hey, screw you too!" Sean shouted angrily, his eye flashing a brighter red for a few seconds. "Wow. They are...colorful." Andrew thought, still not trusting the group fully. "All right, I may as well tell you my name. I am Andrew Crocotail, you already know this, but I am the prince of the Crocodile Kingdom. Frankly, I don't trust you. You seem...strange, to say the least. So, I won't be letting you into the kingdom." Andrew said, as he lowered his sword. "And what if we want to go in?" Sean said, challenging Andrew. "Then I'll stop you." Andrew said, raising his blade again. "I would like to see you try." Sean said, raising his right hand and clasping it, black smoke forming in his palm, the smoke quickly shaped it's self into a large claymore like-sword, which Sean pointed at Andrew. "Sean, don't even start! We are not here to fight! Would you two just put the weapons away!" Felix asked, getting in between Andrew and Sean. "Let me think...No. How do we know this guy even is the prince? We have already had a few experiences with shape shifter's before." Sean's gaze shifting to Vicky for a second, then re focusing on Andrew. "Are you calling me a liar?!" Andrew shouted, swinging his blade through the air, slamming it into the ground, several pillars of water shooting out of the ground, then splashing harmlessly around the prince. "Yeah, I am!" Sean shouted, now smirking maliciously. "Damn it Sean! We can't fight our possible allies!" James said, summoning a large battle axe out of no where, and rushing in between the two, who just started to advance upon one another. "Get out of my way!" Sean shouted, trying to move around his teammate, who repelled him with a wide slash of his axe. "Stop it! We are not here to fight!" Lexi shouted, moving in between her teammate and the prince. "Well, technically we are, just not against him." Felix said, pointing to the prince. "Not. Helping. Me. At. Fucking. All." Lexi said, venom dripping from her voice, then sending a dagger like glare at Felix, who yelped in fear. "Listen, Andrew, was it? We don't want to fight you. Sean's just a little...Psychopathic? Paranoid? Insane? If you please, would you forgive him?" Violet spoke up, with an apologetic tone. "Are you crazy? First, you guys show up out of no where, then your friend attacks me for wanting to protect my kingdom! How the hell does that make any sense?" Andrew shouted, turning to glare at Violet, who looked down at the ground. And with that, Sean dodged past James, and rushed Andrew, who swung at the Black Shuck tether once he was with in range, an attack which Sean returned, with a slash of his claymore, both blades meeting and clanging loudly, creating a massive shockwave and a shower of sparks. "Damn, you seem to be pretty tough! Let's see how tough you really are." Sean said, swinging again, his attack being countered once more by Andrew. "Would you guys just stop?!" Felix shouted, drawing his own weapons, a pair of foot long knives, leaping in between both fighters and parrying their slashes, driving both fighters back. "Need some help, Andrew?" A voice said from behind the combatants. "Aoyama? What are you here for?" Andrew asked, turning towards the speaker, who was tall, pale and rather lanky boy, with blonde hair, glasses and a green T-shirt. "Well, I was just stopping by to hang out, but you seem to have found some new friends." Aoyama said, then turning to Felix and Sean. "Who are you? I have never seen you two before-" He said, then stopping upon seeing James, Violet, Lexi and Vicky standing away from Sean and Felix. "Or your friend's for that matter." Aoyama continued. "Tell me who you are, and why you're fighting Andrew." He said, crossing his arms, awaiting an answer. "I'm Felix and this is Sean. We are here to find the princes of the three kingdoms. Andrew did not trust us, which is perfectly understandable, and we were just gonna go find the other princes, and Sean, being the hot headed jerk that he is, found some petty reason to attack Andrew." Felix answered, a sweat drop appearing on his cheek. "Then why do you and your other friend have weapons out?" Aoyama asked, raising an eyebrow at Felix's story. "Oh, Me? I jumped in to stop these two from fighting, and James has his out, because he tried to stop Sean earlier." Felix explained, another sweat drop appearing on his cheek. "All right, listen pal. For some reason, I do not trust you by any means. Maybe it's because you were trying to hurt my friend when I got here, or maybe it's because you just randomly showed up, right after some monster tried to invade out home. Either way, I don't trust you. or any of your friends for that matter." Aoyama said, summoning his own weapon, the Dinosaur Sword. "I'll ask to leave. If you leave now, no one will get hurt." Aoyama said, pointing his blade at Felix. "Listen, I'm sorry pal, but we can't leave. We are here to try and save this place. That monster that's trying to invade? Yeah, he's been attacking our world, and we followed him here. And If I may ask, who are you?" Felix said, taking a step back. "The name's Aoyama Dinospike. I am the prince of the Dinosaur Kingdom. And I'm sorry, but it looks like we are gonna have to make you leave." Aoyama said, then disappearing and appearing behind Felix, slashing at him with his blade. "Shit! He's fast!" Felix thought, whirling around just in time to block the attack, sparks flying as their blades met. Aoyama shoved Felix off balance and flip kicked the tether back a few feet, only to have to repel an attack from the black haired guy. "I'll handle this guy, Felix! Find the third prince!" James said, swinging his axe in a wide arc, forcing Aoyama to move back a few steps. Meanwhile, Andrew and Sean were back at it, slashing and stabbing at each other, their blades clanging loudly, sending sparks everywhere each time they struck. "Hey Lexi, Violet, Vicky! We need to go! There is one more prince to find, and this attempt at talking has clearly gone to shit!" Felix said, running away from the conflict. All three girls nodded and followed after him. ---- "You're pretty good!" James said, parrying Aoyama's attacks with the haft of his axe, shoving his royal foe back a few feet. "You are not too bad your self." Aoyama said, recovering quickly and summoning a large spike of earth underneath James's feet, who jumped back flipping away to avoid the spike. 'Verdict' 'Original Track' 'Trivia' * This is the first time Necro has been jealous of a combatant. That combatant being Akihiro. He'll take a new dad...especially a dragon dad. That would be cool. 'Special Thanks ' I would like to thank SuperSayian2Link for making this battle possible, as he allowed me to use Akihiro. Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Knife Category:Fistfight Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles